Escalofrío
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Alois solamente busca el calor del amor de Claude. Claude únicamente añora el ardor del alma de Ciel. ¿Por qué nadie puede tener lo que en verdad desea?


Escalofrío

_PruePhantomhive_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

_"__Lloras pidiendo que los dos nos perdamos en el mañana,_

_Tu verdadero rostro no será tocado otra vez,_

_Incluso si la tristeza termina robándote,_

_No olvides que el adiós de esos días fue solo una mentira"_

_(Shiver/The Gazzete)_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**(Resumen)**

Alois solamente busca el calor del amor de Claude. Claude únicamente añora el ardor del alma de Ciel. ¿Por qué nadie puede tener lo que en verdad desea?

**(Deslindes)**

Los personajes de _Kuroshitsuji _pertenecen a Yana Toboso, no pretendo lucrar con esta historia.

—Los párrafos escritos en _itálica _pertenecen a los lyrics de _Shiver _(no a la letra, sino a una adaptación de ella para la historia) de The Gazzete—. NO se trata de un songfic.

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**Capítulo Único**

**—****Escalofrío—**

…Oscuridad…

…Oscuridad…

…Y de la nada, un ligero brote de luz…

—Cla-Claude —susurró con voz suave mientras un largo dedo blanco se deslizaba por su mejilla húmeda y, estremecido ante semejante roce, se dejó caer laxo sobre las delicadas almohadas a sus espaldas.

Un monumental lecho se encontraba a mitad de la lóbrega habitación, alto, imponente, casi dando el aspecto de una bonita casa de muñecas cuyas puertas se encontrabas abiertas para dejar paso libre a cualquier visitante. Los pilares de madera que sostenían el dosel de color rosado se movían de adelante hacia atrás con lentitud, acompañados del fuerte chirrido de los resortes del mullido y confortable colchón relleno de finas plumas de ganso. Ese levísimo chirrido era la única sinfonía que cuarteaba el poderoso silencio que abrazaba la recamara, acompañado, además, de sutilísimas quejas y murmullos.

Un casi mudo gemido seguido por un grito ahogado se dejó escuchar en medio de aquel silencio tumultuoso, reventándolo sin cuidado alguno, mientras el dueño de esa juvenil voz se estremecía sutilmente, enredado entre las gruesas mantas de la cama…

Sus grandes ojos azules estaban empañados y lo único que conseguía ver en esos momentos eran sombras… sombras y un par de destellos dorados clavados a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro pálido. Mientras permanecía consciente de esto, sus piernas fueron abandonadas rudamente a un lado, obligadas a dejar ese cuerpo que habían estado abrazando, haciéndole caer de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho una muñeca de trapo arrojada sin cuidado…

Su rostro pálido se alzó entre las sombras un tanto asustado, cubierto por una cortina frágil de cabellos dorados completamente despeinados y húmedos, e hizo un intento vano por levantar también su mano e impedir que su acompañante le abandonara, pues al parecer este era el propósito del otro. Con la fragilidad propia de un retazo de seda, se hizo con la manga de la camisa blanca recientemente puesta en aquel cuerpo demoniaco y perfecto y tiró de él con fuerza, manteniendo la cabeza ligeramente agachada, mirando sus blancas y desnudas piernas.

—No me dejes —susurró tan bajito que dudó que su voz hubiera salido de entre sus labios—. Quédate esta noche —suplicó, sintiendo que _la tristeza terminaba robándole_.

El rostro un tanto ceñudo de quien acababa de someterle a una prueba de pasión increíble, se giró con brusquedad, quedando a poco espacio del suyo una vez más. Los ojos dorados destellaron en la oscuridad de la habitación y Claude Faustus se incorporó completamente, saliendo del lecho y terminando de meter los botones de su camisa en los ojales de esta, recogiendo su chaleco negro del suelo para pasarle una mano por encima y retirar el polvo, para luego lanzarlo a los pies de la cama, haciendo que cayera sobre el viejo baúl de madera en donde Alois guardaba sus tesoros —viejos recuerdos de aquellos con los que había compartido su encierro en la casa Trancy antes de convertirse en el heredero tras la muerte del verdadero Conde—.

—¿Es una orden? —cuestionó la voz del mayordomo araña mientras permanecía con el cuerpo relajado y un tanto indiferente a su entorno, casi como si fuera un maniquí dotado solamente con una gruesa voz.

Alois se apresuró a negar con la cabeza ante el cuestionamiento de Claude, arrodillándose sobre la cama, aun sin soltar la manga de la camisa del Mayordomo, sintiendo el golpe helado del viento que se colaba por el ventanal abierto cortándole la piel.

—No, no lo es, no es una orden —se aventuró a rebatir. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de esperanza—. Quiero que te quedes por voluntad propia —y su cabeza rubia volvió a inclinarse, estando él un tanto avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar y sobre todo por la fría mirada que le era regalada por aquel ser.

Repentinamente, una mano helada, grande y tersa se elevó, acariciando su mejilla una vez más, deslizándose por esta y recorriendo desde su mentón hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar su cuello y posarse sobre la azulina vena en donde se notaba el flujo de la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo. Alois se sintió arder.

Alzó la vista y sus orbes azules se enterraron en lo más profundo de esos pantanos dorados capaces de enloquecer a cualquiera. Su corazón echó a latir con fuerza y casi lo sintió palpitando en su garganta. Por poco gritó de emoción al sentir a Claude deslizándose bajo las mantas de la cama una vez más, acomodándose contra las almohadas de manera inocua, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo y cobijándole ligeramente con sus brazos.

Alois podía sentir el aliento del otro contra la coronilla y, a pesar de saber que no era algo dulce, estaba feliz. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en el poderoso pecho cubierto por la camisa blanca de hilo, aspirando profundamente su delicioso aroma masculino. Era casi un placer insano porque sabía que, justo en esos momentos, la cabeza de Claude estaba en algo más o, más bien, en alguien…

¿Podría él algún día tener la misma calidad del alma que Ciel Phantomhive? ¿Podría… podría tener ese mismo color azul eléctrico que parecía hechizar los sentidos de cualquiera que le palpara? Al menos ¿podría atraer a Claude tal y como hacia Ciel?... Algún día…

Pero mientras tanto, estaba contento por poder reposar así, a su lado, aspirando las migajas de los pensamientos que remotamente caían sobre él como granizos pesados que le descalabraban sin piedad alguna, provocándole dolores insoportables que era aun incapaz de curar completamente. ¿Por qué soportaba un amor tan malsano? ¿Por qué? No, más bien ¿por qué Ciel Phantomhive tenía el amor "correcto" y el solamente podía añorar el malo?

Era tan, pero tan doloroso darse cuenta de que solamente era el segundo en su lista. ¡Le frustraba tanto!

—Claude… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —preguntó con voz ansiosa, sin animarse a levantar el rostro para mirar a su interlocutor.

Una risa baja, apagada, casi inaudible, se dejó escuchar proveniente de los labios del color de los duraznos del mayordomo de gafas, que miraba el dosel de la cama como si este fuera la nada. Sus ojos dorados exudaban un aura fantasmal y macabra que hubiera provocado miedo en cualquiera, menos en Alois, que esperaba impacientemente una respuesta.

—Hambre —se limitó a murmurar Claude, enredando sus largos dedos en el ribete verde de las sábanas floreadas, jugando con él descaradamente mientras sentía las manos suaves de _su alteza _recorrerle la espalda por debajo de la camisa. Notó el gesto de dolor en el rostro humano del rubio y suspiró, no con pesar, sino todo lo contrario—. No me dirá que esperaba una respuesta más conveniente a sus no correspondidas emociones.

—¡Cállate! —se apresuró a exclamar el Conde Trancy, levantándose y mirándolo de forma acusadora con ese par de gemas azules que comenzaban a inundarse en lagos salados que amenazaban con desbordar. Claude se hizo el desentendido sin demasiado esfuerzo, después de todo, ya le había cumplido el más grande de sus caprichos—. ¡Aprende a mentirme! ¡A demostrarme que te importo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser como Sebastian con…?! —pero sus palabras se vieron calladas por la fría mirada que le regaló el mayordomo, quien se incorporó levemente, no amenazando con marcharse como un humano cualquiera, sino encarándole cruelmente, haciendo que la piel de Alois comenzara a erizarse una vez más al contacto de su aliento helado.

Odiaba tener que admitir que era completamente dependiente de él. No, _realmente, amaba admitirlo. _Y cínicamente lo aceptaría una y mil veces… lo que detestaba con las entrañas era saberse no correspondido. Su fino ceño se frunció y, tirando del cuello de la camisa de Claude, lo llevó hasta sus labios, apresándolos en un beso bastante necesitado y demandante que cortó de golpe para poder mirarle a los ojos y seguir debatiendo.

—Si estamos juntos es por algo ¿no? —lloriqueó, mirando los orbes dorados con profunda angustia al saberlos glaciales—. Luka, el poblado, nuestros padres. Todo eso sucedió porque tú y yo debíamos conocernos, porque debíamos estar juntos. No prestes más atención a un alma pura que a mí. Claude, _dime que no existe semejante cosa para separar nuestros corazones. _Por favor. Siempre, siempre, siempre después de que te vas _le pido a tu sombra que vuelvas mañana. _Saber que no has sido solamente una ilusión, Claude. Mi más grande deseo es permanecer por siempre contigo —terminó, aferrando con mayor fuerza el cuello de la camisa, manteniéndose frente al demonio, aliento contra aliento, mirada contra mirada, latido contra latido.

Alois vio bajar la mirada del mayordomo hacia sus labios tras dar este un respiro hondo. Los relamió de manera intencional con su filosa lengua marcada y observó a Claude, atraído, serpentear hasta ella, besándole una vez más, de manera ansiosa y por su propio gusto. Casi quiso llorar. Rió por encima de la boca del moreno y le echó los brazos al cuello apretada y posesivamente, gozando el momento lo más que pudiera.

Estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Y aunque Claude le hubiera dañado, aunque lo siguiera haciendo, de manera agitada pensaba que _las mentiras dichas en el pasado por ambos, los engaños y las traiciones, no quería olvidarlas nunca _porque eran de ambos. Algo que compartían y que debía guardar como si fuera alguna clase de tesoro.

De Claude, nunca recibiría caricias dulces, palabras melosas o miradas agradables. Pero al menos tenía algo de él y eso Alois lo veía tan valioso como el oro, y lo externó al tomar con ambas manos las sedosas mejillas del Mayordomo para guiarle sobre sus labios, besando casi rayando en la adoración.

Sus parpados permanecieron abiertos, lo mismo que los de Claude, por lo que pudieron observarse mientras sus labios iniciaban una nueva danza. Las piernas desnudas de Alois se enrollaron una vez más en torno a la poderosa cintura del demonio y este le empujó hacia atrás, contra las espumosas almohadas, tendiéndose con todo su peso encima del frágil cuerpo, aplastándole sin pesar contra el cómodo colchón, el cual se hundió ligeramente por la fuerza que se ejercía sobre él.

Las manos de Alois subieron poco a poco por la espalda de Claude hasta llegar a la nuca, donde comenzaron a acariciar con renovado furor mientras sus piernas se arremolinaban contra las caderas del Mayordomo, quien se encontraba ocupando sus manos en los cabellos dorados, de los cuales tiraba con ligera fuerza, la cual solo remarcaba el fulgor de su pasión. Sus ojos de oro líquido mantenían una _actitud ambigua que, por más que intentara abandonar, permanecía, tanto como esa seriedad e indiferencia que le impedía sonreír _ante cualquier clase de tentativa de parte de Alois.

El rubio, mientras tanto, se apresuraba a sacar de nuevo la camisa que portaba el Mayordomo. Sus manos temblaban y su aliento era errante. Sentía… _que le borrarían de la faz de la tierra si no estaba con Claude._

Claude era su ancla. Lo único que le hacía aferrarse a la vida con uñas y dientes. Sin él… todo terminaría. Y lo más estúpido de la situación era que, aunque el Mayordomo se encontrara en esos momentos hurgando entre sus piernas, mordiendo su cuello, acariciando sus hombros y su espalda, había una gran distancia que les separaba, poniéndolos a ambos a uno y otro extremo de un abismo sin fin. Y _no tenia palabras para describir esa lejana distancia. _¿Cómo podría? ¿Abandono? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Negligencia? ¿Apatía?

La palabra correcta quizás fuera _desamor_.

Y se aderezaba con _necesidad._

Y se terminaría pronto, eso Alois lo sabía: _en alguna temporada de todas esas que habían compartido y compartirían, Claude se iría._

…O él lo haría…

…Alguno de los dos…

Y estarían separados para siempre y eso sería… algo muy doloroso y devastador. Al menos para él. Claude, al ser un demonio, sabría sobrellevarlo, estaba seguro. Él, por otro lado, no. No sabría como salir del hoyo en caso de que Claude le abandonara.

Pensando en esto, se aferró a él con muchísima más fuerza, casi deseando fundirse con su piel blanca. Sus uñas de cristal rasguñaron la poderosa espalda y sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro quejoso cuando sintió los dientes de porcelana clavándose en su hombro, dejando una profunda marca. Le molestaban las marcas. Por culpa del viejo Conde Trancy y su maldita costumbre de tomarle todas las noches. _Cada día recordaba lo que pensaba haber olvidado. _Y eso era un golpe demasiado bajo porque ¿Qué no era esa, precisamente, la razón de ser un alma impura ante los ojos de Claude?

Pero ese papel en la existencia del demonio, esa ligera onda en su vida monótona, le pertenecía solamente a él, a Alois Trancy, _y no podría ser interpretada por nadie, nadie más. _

Sintió a Claude tan hondo en ese momento, que su boca se abrió en un rictus de dolor mientras su ojos ejercían la acción contraria, apretándose fuertemente al grado de hacerle ver un destello blanco por debajo de los parpados. Sus manos rasguñaron la poderosa espalda y sus caderas se apretaron tan fuertemente que casi pensó que se le romperían. Claude parecía muy satisfecho ya. Con los ojos entornados en una suave ensoñación mientras sus mejillas eran teñidas de un rojo bajo por la pasión. Era la primera vez que a Alois se le permitía presenciar semejante espectáculo: su demonio, satisfecho.

Rió por lo bajo alegremente y aferró aun más sus manos al sedoso cabello negro, mientras dejaba que Claude agachara la cabeza de nuevo y la hundiera en el hueco creado por su hombro derecho y su largo cuello y repartiera ahí unos cuantos besos que bien podrían haber dado la misma imagen de alguien paleando tierra húmeda: indiferentes y sin chiste.

—_Por favor, no olvides que he derramado lágrimas por ti, _sé más dulce—suplicó, comenzando a adormecerse luego de las vejaciones a las que su cuerpo había sido sometido dos veces seguidas en una misma noche.

Claude levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos dorados en los azules de aquel chiquillo: ¿Qué le costaba… cumplirle uno más de sus caprichos? Después de todo, en unos cuantos días más todo terminaría. Tenía planeado enfrentar a Sebastian Michaelis para quedarse con Ciel Phantomhive y no veía que Alois Trancy pudiera seguir siéndole de utilidad alguna.

—Sí, su Majestad—aceptó, inclinándose un poco y volviendo a tomar la boca rosada.

_Ahí, sin decir nada, la voluntad del Conde no sería olvidada en el corazón del demonio. Lo había visto tantas veces llorar pidiendo que ambos se perdieran en el mañana _que ahora era incapaz de sentir algo al respecto de eso, verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo suplicándole no irse había la sido suficiente anestesia como para dejarlo pasar completamente_. _Pero estaba por devorar su alma en unos cuantos días, o por usarla en sus planes descabellados y maquiavélicos, o por simplemente asesinarle y ahorrarse alguna clase de indigestión.

Pero a pesar de esto, procuraría que el _verdadero rostro de Alois Trancy, _ese desierto en soledad y tristeza, _no volviera a ser tocado jamás _por el llanto provocado por él_._

—No me dirás adiós aun ¿verdad? No todavía.

—No podría responderle como desea realmente. Ni siquiera para verle bien. No le mentiría por nada, su majestad —y dejó salir la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Alois sonrió con tristeza y ocultó el rostro en el pecho del mayordomo.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? ¿En unos días? ¿En un par de meses? ¿Cuándo?

—Pronto —aceptó Claude, tumbándose sobre el menudo cuerpo casi como si quiera protegerlo. Al menos eso deseo creer Alois—. _Pero, incluso si eso sucede, recuerde que ese adiós será solamente una mentira —_y alzó la mano del Conde, esa en donde reposaba el dorado anillo de la familia Trancy y besó la joya, haciendo que Alois fuera recorrido por un fuerte escalofrío.

El miedo le invadió y luchó por hacer que le abandonara. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que su vida era distinta: por una milésima de segundo, dejó fuera de su mente al Conde Trancy. _Incluso, así, era fácil en sus sueños solo ver el cielo._

Esta vez, Claude se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse todas las prendas. Alois le observó con ojos vacios. Le vio andar hacia la puerta y repentinamente marchar, tan rápido como un soplo de viento entre las hojas de los arboles.

_A pesar de que esta vez se hubiera marchado, las cosas no habían cambiado absolutamente nada._


End file.
